


Kiss of Death

by LunarFlame



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Gore, Oneshot, Physical Abuse, Prison, Self-Harm, Starvation, Torture, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarFlame/pseuds/LunarFlame
Summary: “You kept it,” Dream smiled. “Does that mean you still love me?”“I love the man who gave me this necklace,” Sap said. “I don’t love the man before me anymore.”“So I mean nothing to you?”“No, that’s not what I mean,” Sap tried. “I can’t love you unless you change. I still do truly love you.”“Prove it,” Dream shot back.“What?” Sap asked.“Kiss me.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	Kiss of Death

_ Drip. _

_ Drop. _

_ Drip. _

_ Drop. _

The tears of the crying obsidian fell all around the prisoner. He enjoyed watching it, but he could never get too close. It burnt his skin, leaving vicious marks to match the bruises the Warden gave him daily. He sometimes believed he deserved it.

“Dream,” Sams' voice boomed from across the lava wall. Dream darted to the back corner of his cell, assuming it was time for his punishment. “You have a visitor. Stay behind the netherite line.” He tilted his head cautiously, slowly emerging from the corner. The woosh of the lava falling began to slow as Dream wondered who would want to see him. He got his answer once the molten mass before him had disappeared. 

Sapnap stepped onto the bridge and nodded to Sam. He flipped a switch and the stone began moving across the lava lake towards the cell. He couldn’t bear to even look at the man he once loved. He wasn’t even sure if Dream was still the boy he fell in love with all those years ago. 

Dream watched carefully as his lover entered his cell. Normally, he stood right at the netherite line to greet people, but this time he couldn’t stand being close to his visitor. He stood at his lectern, staring at the wall.

“Dream?” Sapnap tried. “Are you there?”

Dream merely shook his head as the lava wall flowed back into place. Warmth refilled the cell.

“Are you gonna talk?” he asked. 

He shook his head again, walking over to his chest to grab a spare book.

“Why not?” Sap asked. 

Dream sighed and began to look around for a quill or ink. He couldn’t find anything, so he began scraping his wrists against the edge of his lectern, drawing thick red blood.

“Woah woah, stop! Don’t do that!” Sap tried to grab Dreams’ wrist; Dream shoved him back. He stumbled into the opposite wall as Dream began dipping his fingers into his wound and writing on the page. He didn’t even wince as his dirty long nails dug deeper and deeper into his skin. 

“You’ve changed,” Sap mumbled, stepping closer to Dream. 

Dream suddenly ripped out the page he was writing on and shoved it into Saps’ hands, startling the brunette. He uncrumbled the paper and slowly read the bloodstained words.

_ “You took so long.” _

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sap sighed, looking back into Dreams’ eyes. Or at least, where his eyes would be if he didn’t have his mask on. The little black circles stared back lifelessly. “I had a lot going on.” Dream began to stare at his feet, then snapped back up and began digging at his arm to write again. He hesitated before handing Sap the paper again.

_ “Do you still love me?” _

“Yes,” Sap replied instantly. “I’m in love with the man I met 10 years ago. I don’t know if I can keep loving you if you keep up your act with Tommy though.”

Tears began to fall from Dreams’ eyes under the mask. He took a deep breath in, silencing himself as he began to write again. Sapnap really didn’t understand, did he?

_ “Do I deserve this?” _   
  
“You do,” Sap said bluntly. He began to pace around the cell. “You were a monster. I can’t deny that. You deserve to be here.” Dream couldn’t stop himself from letting out a low growl. He ruthlessly stabbed his nails back into his wrists, scribbling furiously into the book. He ripped the page loose with such force that it tore in half as he shoved it at Sapnap.

_ “You don’t understand.” _

“I do. You blew up a nation and manipulated kids. It might be harsh, but you have to change. You have to stay in here,” Sap explained. Dream stood still, hands shaking. His breathing began to accelerate.

“Are you okay?” Sap questioned, noticing Dreams’ rising rage. In an instant, Dream slammed into his lectern, leaving a massive crack through the middle. A loud bang shattered through the chamber. Sap flinched away as Dream ripped the desktop of the lectern loose and threw it straight into the lava.

“Dream! Calm down!” Sap cried, backing himself into the corner of the cell. Dream snatched the book off the floor and cauterized his wrist wound on the crying obsidian of the cell, holding back a scream of agony. He carved out the burnt blood from the wound and ripped his nails into a page. He didn’t even bother to tear out the paper, chucking the entire book straight at Sapnaps’ head.

_ “You’re talking like a fool. I don’t belong here.” _

“You do,” Sap hissed, tossing the book back at Dream. “You’re not the man I remember. You have to change. I can’t love you anymore if you don’t.”

_ “Why must I change for you? Why can’t I change for myself?” _

“You have to change for the entire server. We’re all sick of your shit,” Sap retorted. “I love you. I really do. I just can’t trust myself to be with someone like you. I don’t trust you like I used to.”

_ “I will escape.” _

“No,” Sap said. “What makes you think that?” Instead of writing a new message, Dream simply shoved the book with the same line back into Saps’ hands.

“You’re not getting out of here,” Sap said calmly. Dream handed him the book back again.

“Stop,” Sapnap growled. “You will not escape. If you do, I’ll kill you. If anyone is going to take your last life, it’s me. I love you too much to let you cause chaos. It won’t be Tommy who kills you, it’ll be me.” Dream inhaled slowly and began to back away from his lover. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” he hissed quietly. His voice was raspy and deep, unlike anything Sap had ever heard come from his boyfriend before.

“Dream?” Sapnap whimpered in sudden fear.

“You’re lost in the mind if you think you could kill me,” Dream snapped. His throat began to ache; the lava burns were making speech nearly impossible.

“If that’s what it comes too, you’ll be dead in the woods somewhere,” Sap shot back. Dream stood still for a moment.

“You don’t stand a chance,” he began to laugh. “Let me prove my point.” He grabbed the item frame that once held his beloved clock and ripped it in two, creating two wooden daggers with razor-sharp edges. He charged at Sapnap, piercing one dagger into his stomach and swinging for the other to land in his throat. 

“Dream!” Sapnap howled in agony as blood began to gush from his wounds. He staggered back into the water pool as Dream continued to beat on his broken body.

“Die, you bastard,” Dream snarled, ripping his daggers and nails against Saps’ skin, tearing brutal holes that began pouring blood and pus.

“SAM!” Sap screamed. “HELP!” In an instant, Sapnap disappeared as Sam brought him out of the cell. Dream collapsed into the bloody water, his clothes stained red. He curled up into a ball and began to sob violently.

Sapnap collapsed onto the floor in the control room.

“What the fuck did he do to you?” Sam said, beginning to tend to Saps’ wounds.

“He-he was g-g-gonna kill m-me,” Sap stuttered. “I-I was ab-bout to d-die.”

“It’s okay, I’ll handle this,” Sam comforted him.

It took a few minutes, but Sam managed to clean up Sapnaps’ wounds and get him safely away from Pandora’s Vault. Once he was sure that Sap was safe, he stormed back towards the cell to confront his prisoner.

“Don’t touch me,” Dream whimpered through his tears, knowing exactly what was coming. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sam yelled, ignoring Dreams’ pleas and grabbing him by the collar. 

“I hate you,” Dream spat. Sam slammed him into the wall, causing Dream to scream in pain.

“You don’t deserve to live,” he hissed. “Sap loved you!”

“He doesn’t love me anymore,” Dream sobbed. 

“You have no idea,” Sam hissed. “Sit.”

“No,” Dream dared. He never defied Sam during punishment hour, but he was fed up with it all this time.

“Don’t you dare disobey me,” Sam snapped, kneeing Dream in the groin. He fell to his knees in agony as Sam pulled out his cane and began to beat Dream aggressively. Dream cried out, begging Sam to stop. The creeper hybrid only struck him harder.

An hour had passed. Dream lay unconscious on the floor of the cell, covered in bruises, burns, and blood. Sam smiled at his body, spitting on him and turning to leave.

“This is what happens to monsters,” Sam cackled, strutting out of the cell and leaving Dream to perish in anguish.

Ranboo wandered about, mining up materials to finish his house. He had been hard at work for the past few days to construct himself a humble abode nearby Technos’ home. Now that Dream was locked up, he finally felt at peace. He was certain Dream couldn’t reach him from within the obsidian cage. Or so he thought.

:)

Everything fell. The world went silent, except for the gentle theme that played within his ears. 

“What do you want?” 

**“Come.”**

“Why?” 

**“Now. You know the plan.”**

“You didn’t answer me.” 

**“I will not wait. Make your choice.”**

“A choice?” 

**“You may abandon him, but that has consequences.”**

“Him?” 

**“Dream. Leaving him to rot will lead to the end of everything.”**

“How?”

**“Make the wrong choice and you will see. I suggest you go.”**

“I’ll do it if you leave me alone.”

**“Deal.”**

“For good.”

**“Deal, deal deal. I’ll leave you alone. Just go.”**

“Got it. Thank you.”

:)

Everything returned. Ranboo knew his goal. His soon-to-be friend needed help. He gathered his pickaxe, milk, and armor, and set out towards Pandora’s Vault.

Night had fallen. Ranboo was almost through the prison walls. He was close to vomiting from the amount of milk he was having to drink to evade the Mining Fatigue. The spirit within him had convinced him to help Dream escape. He knew deep down that this might be the wrong choice, but he didn’t want to find out what would happen should he ignore Dreams’ cries for help. It had taken many hours, but finally, Ranboo could see Dreams’ cell. He threw his pick with all the force he could muster, destroying a single obsidian block. The enderman hybrid leapt out and slammed through the small hole, only to find Dream laying still in a battered heap on the floor.

“Dream?” he knelt down and shook his shoulder gently. 

“Ahm,” he yelped. “I’m done Sam, stop.”

“I’m not Sam,” Ranboo said. Dream moved his head slowly, careful to not reveal that Sam had cracked his mask in half while he was beating Dream a few hours ago. 

“Ranboo?” he questioned.

“Yes,” he said calmly. “I’m here to free you.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he said, pointing to the tunnel he had created. “We have to go soon, before someone finds my tunnel.”

“Originally, the only way for me to truly be free was for us to switch bodies,” Dream said, slowly rising to his feet. “I may be evil, but I would never let another soul rot away in this torture chamber. We’re getting out together.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Ranboo was somewhat confused by that concept. He was also perplexed at the sight of half of Dreams’ face being visible. His skin was rotting and scarred. His eyes were dark and baggy. Ranboo decided not to comment, gently helping the weakened god from his cell. He led him out of the tunnel, carefully replacing the blocks as they walked. The two emerged into the nighttime air with caution.

“The stars,” Dream stood still, staring into the sky. 

“We should go Dream, before we’re spotted,” Ranboo suggested. Dream continued to scan the skies in silence, amazed by the sight of something so normal to the average person. 

“Dream, I know it's been three months but we’re not in the clear yet,” Ranboo gently took Dreams’ hand, tugging him towards the woods. “I promise that you can look at the stars another time, but for now we’ve gotta get out of here, as far away as we can.”

“Can I look at the stars from your house?” Dream pondered, continuing to stare up.

“Yes, you can, just, please, let’s go. I think I see some people in the distance,” Ranboo tugged Dream along into the woods. The two began their trek to Ranboos’ house.

“The stars are gone,” Dream sulked. He had been staring out the window of Ranboos’ basement all night, admiring the glimmering lights shining down upon their wretched little planet. Three months in jail had caused him to forget the true differences between day and night.

“That means it’s daytime, and you need to hide before someone spots you from outside,” Ranboo carefully grabbed Dreams’ collar and pulled him away from the window. He yelped, flinching violently.

“Don’t hit me!” he cried desperately. Ranboo had momentarily forgotten about Dreams’ trauma. 

“Sorry sorry,” he said gently, backing away from Dream with his hands up. “I won’t hit you. I need you to come with me, away from the window, please.” Dream stood up slowly and followed Ranboo into the back corner of the room.

“It’s small,” he pointed at the spot he was being asked to sit in. Ranboo carefully adjusted his chests to make the space larger to fit Dreams' massive figure. He also grabbed some spare pillows and blankets from his bed and gave them to Dream.

“Is that better buddy?” Ranboo asked as Dream settled down. He set up the pillow and curled up in a little ball underneath the blanket.

“Comfy,” Dream replied.

“Get some sleep, Dream, You’ve earned some real rest,” he smiled as Dream snuggled up and shut his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. 

In that moment, Ranboo saw an innocence in Dream he had never seen before. He didn’t see the power-hungry manipulative maniac he used to see. He saw a human. A human who had both seen and done a lot of fucked up shit. Although he wasn’t sure if he should forgive Dream for his past, he was sure that he could side with him fairly in the future. It was a confusing subject to consider, however. Dream was-

“Ranboo?” a sharp voice at his door broke his train of thought. He took a deep breath, assured Dream wasn’t visible, and walked up to answer the door.

“Yes?” he opened the door to Tommy and Tubbo facing him with concerned and almost fearful expressions.

“Dreams’ escaped,” Tubbo exhaled.

“Really? How?” Ranboo did his best to play dumb.

“We don’t know, he’s just gone,” Tommy said. “Sam has Bad, Ant, Sapnap, and George hunting for him while he tries to figure out how he escaped. We just wanted to let you know so you can get help if you see him anywhere.”

“Oh-ok,” Ranboo said. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Could you tell Techno and Phil when they come back around her?” Tommy asked.

“Sure,” Ranboo lied, knowing full-well he wasn’t saying a word to the two most powerful men on the SMP that Dream was free unless he knew he could trust them. 

“Stay safe bud,” Tubbo smiled as he and Tommy began to leave.

“Y-you too,” Ranboo waved and quickly shut his door, sinking down and breathing heavily. He knew Dream couldn’t stay forever. He decided to let Dream sleep till nightfall.

“You can’t stay forever,” Ranboo said as Dream splashed water onto his face and arms to awaken his mind and body.

“I know,” Dream replied. “I have a plan. I just need to retain my sanity before I go through with everything. Thanks for letting me stay though.”

“Of course,” he said. “What’s your plan?”

“I don’t wanna go into detail, but all I’ll say is that only you, Techno, Phil, and Puffy are going to survive,” Dream said.

“Oh,” Ranboo paused.

“Yeah,” Dream said. “I think it might be time for me to try and get home.”

“Okay,” Ranboo stood up and gathered gear he had prepped for Dream. He helped him into the maxed-out netherite armor and set up the maxed-out netherite weapons for him. He then gave Dream a new mask so he could safely cover his face again. “Please stay safe.”

“I’ll be back for you,” Dream promised. Ranboo could only nod. Dream waved as he left Ranboos’ home for his own.

“Is that Dream?” Phil walked up behind Ranboo and pointed to the running man as he disappeared into the woods.

“Yep,” Ranboo said.

“Should we get him?” Techno asked, following closely behind his father.

“Nope,” Ranboo said.

“Why not? Think of the payment we could get from Sam,” Phil said.

“No no, you don’t get it,” Ranboo explained. “I freed him. He has a plan. He promised me that he’d spare our lives. I say we give him a chance.”

“Kid’s got a point,” Techno said. 

“I don’t trust Dream, but I agree to be honest,” Phil said. “I do believe in second chances.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see what happens,” Ranboo said. The trio agreed silently, both excited and fearful for the future.

His feet hit the dirt repeatedly. He had honestly missed the rush of running around, seeing as he had been trapped for so long. He knew his castle was near. He let the noises of the forest consume him, until a second set of footsteps could be heard behind him. Within seconds, another man was on top of him. Dream began to kick at the man, fighting to break free.

“Stop!” Dream cried. “Get off me!” He gave one strong shove, knocking the man off of him. He could now see the face of his attacker.

“What did I say Dream?” Sapnap said.

“Get out of here,” he snapped.

“I said I’d kill you if you ever escaped. I’m here to fulfill that promise,” Sapnap raised his axe, ready to fight.

“If you really love me, you won’t hurt me,” Dream said.

“I’m going to kill you because I love you,” Sap cut back.

“Where’s the logic in that?” Dream questioned, slowly drawing his own weapons. “If you love me, why don’t you want to spend your life with me and all?”

“You’re no longer the man I fell in love with,” Sap sighed. “I fell in love with a kindhearted man. You’re a monster now.”

“Maybe I could still be that kindhearted man had you not locked me in a torture chamber for three months and left me to rot and starve with an abusive warden who clearly wanted me dead,” Dream hissed.

“We had no other options Dream,” Sap said. “It’s harsh, but you deserved it.”

“Does therapy not exist in this universe or something?” Dream shouted. “Had you fuckers talked to me and let me explain how I really felt like you and I used to, I could've gotten better. I’ve lost it now, and I’m rather aware of my insanity. You’ve lost your chance to save me. You can either join me or die.”

“Nobody is dying except for you,” Sap retorted. 

“Come on then,” Dream challenged, purposely holding his weapons out and leaving himself near-defenseless. “Kill me.” Sap took a deep breath and charged at Dream, swinging his axe at his chest.

“It’s over!” Sap shouted. “You have to die!” Dream dodged his attacks and managed to fight off Sapnap for a little while before Sap suddenly managed to pin him to the ground.

“I bet you don’t have the heart to kill your soulmate,” Dream said from the forest floor. Deep down, he truly believed he had been defeated for a moment.

“Can you even call us soulmates anymore?” Sap replied, kneeling down closer to his lovers’ face. 

“I still love you bub,” Dream said with a painful chuckle. “I’m giving you a chance to join me and spend your life in my arms. You’re not taking it.”

“I can’t love you if you’re going to be an evil monster,” Sap hummed. He pulled out his soulmate necklace from underneath his armor. “You still have this?” Dream revealed that he still had his necklace. Saps’ had a green emerald, while Dreams’ had a red ruby. The necklaces represented their true love for one another. 

“You kept it,” Dream smiled. “Does that mean you still love me?”

“I love the man who gave me this necklace,” Sap said. “I don’t love the man before me anymore.”

“So I mean nothing to you?”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Sap tried. “I can’t love you unless you change. I still do truly love you.”

“Prove it,” Dream shot back.

“What?” Sap asked.

“Kiss me.”

Sapnap took a deep breath and leaned down into Dreams’ grasp, resting his lips against his lovers’. The kiss was deep, passionate, raw. Sap flipped between feeling true love and feeling disgusting as his tongue dueled with Dreams’ within their mouths. He was currently on the forest floor making out with public enemy number one of the SMP, but fuck did it feel good deep down. It truly was the kiss of death.

“I missed that feeling,” Sap gasped after a few moments. He had been so into the makeout session that he hadn’t realized that Dream was now on top of him. 

“I did too,” Dream replied, pulling away and sitting up on Saps’ thighs.

“How did you end up on top?” Sap asked.

“I haven’t lost my touch, it seems,” Dream laughed. Sapnap laughed as well, remembering enjoyable moments from his past in an attempt to calm down. His promise then floated back to the front of his mind, destroying all of that progress.

“I still have to kill you, y’know,” Sap sighed.

“Do I have to kiss you again?” Dream growled. 

“Don’t,” Sap hissed, knowing the power Dream held over him. “Let me up.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Dream snarled.

“And how do you plan on keeping me here?” Sap questioned.

“I’m giving you a choice,” Dream said. “Either you join me in my plans, or you die.”

“You wouldn’t kill me,” Sap snapped.

“You seem so determined to kill me, why wouldn’t I kill you?” Dream said. “My life is being threatened, of course I’m going to defend myself.”

“The power dynamic is different here,” Sap said. “You’re stronger. I might actually die if you attack me.”

“How many lives do you have left?” Dream asked.

“Why- uhm, just one,” Sap answered. 

“Aww, that’s cute,” Dream cooed. “I could end you very easily.”

“Please don’t,” Sap begged. “I don’t wanna die.”

“Then join me.”

“Let me kill you and nobody has to feel any pain anymore,” Sap tried, instantly regretting his words.

“NO ONE- I AM A HUMAN SAPNAP!” Dream roared. “IF YOU KILL ME, I WILL FEEL PAIN! IS THAT NOT OBVIOUS TO YOU?”

“Nobody but you,” Sap continued. 

“DO YOU NOT CARE?” Dream continued to scream. “If I’m dead, are you just going to go on with no care? Throw me off to the side like trash and find someone else to date?”

“I would care,” Sap said. “I still love you. I just know that it would be better for the SMP if you were dead.”

“You’re lying straight through your teeth, Sapnap,” Dream snapped. “It’s over.” He ripped Saps’ necklace straight off of his neck and chucked it away from the pair. It rolled into a nearby lava lake, destined to be destroyed for good. 

“NO!” Sap cried, trying to sit up and fight back. Dream restrained him with ease, ripping off his own necklace and using the gemstone to cut into the side of Saps’ throat. He then threw his own necklace into the lava and drew his axe. 10 years of true love were now gone forever.

“One last chance,” Dream offered. “We’d make a great team my love.”

“I- I can’t,” Sap sobbed. “Just please don’t kill me. I’ll do anything.”

“I can’t trust you. If you won’t take my side, you’re useless,” Dream spat. “You are doomed to die, just like everyone else. It’s almost poetic that I’ll have the pleasure of ending you myself though.”

“No,” Sap gasped, much weaker than before. "It can't end like this." Those would be his final words as Dreams’ axe plunged into his chest, silencing his pleas and ending all attempts for the brunette to cling to life. In reality, this love was worthless to Dream. Sapnaps’ attempts to salvage the relationship were all in vain. Nothing mattered anymore. 

The last thing that would have any importance to Dream and his newfound allies back at Ranboos' home was a fatal mistake Tubbo had made months prior. The boy would soon learn why it was a terrible idea to write down nuclear codes and leave them in such a public space.


End file.
